Who Do You Think You Are
by Phantomhive Black Lupin
Summary: Harry sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Draco sangat kejam seperti ini.. Harry merasa di lecehkan, di rendahkan oleh Pewaris Malfoy itu. Mungkin Malfoy tidak tahu kalau ia juga manusia? Kalau ia juga mempunyai hati? Kalau ia juga mempunyai harga diri, hah? SLASH, boyXboy. Drarry. Angst. AR. RnR please! Barter fic sama Hanaria Black!


Harry menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya untuk mendapatkan kehangatan di tengah udara dingin menusuk tulang ini. Iris emerald-nya melirik jam tangan yang didapatnya dari Mrs Weasley. Tergesa-gesa, dia mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju Kandang Burung Hantu.

"Kau terlambat," kata Draco begitu melihat Harry yang terengah-engah di ambang pintu Kandang Burung Hantu.

"Maaf, tadi aku melihat Peeves. Jadi, aku memutar jalan," kata Harry.

Draco mengamati Harry mengatur napas.

"Mengapa kau ingin kita bertemu tengah malam seperti ini, Draco?" tanya Harry seraya merapatkan jubahnya untuk melindungi tubuh dari angin yang masuk dari jendela yang terbuka lebar.

"Karena jika tengah malam, kecil kemungkinannya anak-anak akan menemukan kita. Apalagi di Kandang Burung Hantu yang dingin seperti ini," jawab Draco.

Darah naik ke kepala Harry begitu dia memikirkan hal yang mungkin tersirat dari perkataan Draco. Dia menunduk malu. Sulit dikatakan bagaimana ia suka dengan kejutan-kejutan Draco.

Melihat wajah Harry memerah, Draco mendengus, "jangan berpikir macam-macam Potter. Aku hanya ingin menyudahi hubungan salah ini."

Harry diam mematung. Draco memanggil nama keluarganya lagi. Dengan nada dingin pula. Harry menggerakkan pandangannya secara perlahan menuju kelabu kemilau Draco. "Apa?"

"Kita sudahi saja hubungan ini," Draco melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Sungguh, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku ketika aku menciummu setelah kau membebaskan keluargaku."

Harry hanya diam. Sepertinya dia terkena _Brain Freeze_ yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa untuk membalas perkataan Draco. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup layaknya orang idiot. Harry tidak tahu sejak kapan suaranya meninggalkan tenggorokannya yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengucapkan pendapat kepada Draco.

"Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku begitu gemas melihat pipimu yang merah; mendorongku untuk terus menggodamu," Draco melanjutkan. "Tapi aku tahu satu hal. Satu hal yang sangat fatal dan akan merusak hubungan salah ini."

"Tunggu, mengapa kau menyebut ini hubungan salah?" kata Harry yang sudah mendapatkan suaranya kembali.

Dahi Draco sempat mengernyit sebelum pandangan meremehkan ia lemparkan kepada Harry. Dia berdecak, "bahkan kau tidak bisa membedakan yang benar dan yang salah."

Harry menggeram tidak setuju. Dia **jelas** bisa membedakan yang benar dan yang salah. Buktinya sekarang dia berada di jalan yang benar; melindungi Batu Bertuah dari Voldemort itu benar, membunuh Basilisk dan menolong Ginny itu benar, membantu tahanan yang tidak bersalah melarikan diri itu benar, mengabulkan keinginan terakhir Cedric Diggory yaitu: mengembalikkan mayatnya kepada ayahnya itu benar. Oke, Harry tahu di tahun kelimanya dia membuat banyak masalah yang menyebabkan Dumbledore tidak menjadi Kepala Sekolah lagi. Dan di tahun keenamnya dia menyaksikan sendiri Severus Snape membunuh Dumbledore tapi ia tidak berbuat apa-apa. Bukan salahnya! Tubuhnya terkena mantra yang membuat dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tapi, secara keseluruhan, dia lebih bisa membedakan yang benar dan yang salah dibanding Draco si penganut tradisi Darah Murni yang **salah**.

"Aku bisa membedakan yang benar dan yang salah," kata Harry membela diri.

"Oh ya? Buktinya kau tidak tahu bahwa hubungan laki-laki dengan laki-laki itu jelas sangat salah." Draco menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

Ekspresi Harry melunak. Bukan, dia bukan mengakui dia tidak bisa membedakan yang benar dan yang salah. Tapi dia bingung dengan perkataan Draco. "Salah bagaimananya? Asal saling mencintai, ya, sah-sah saja kan."

Draco menggeleng. "Tidak Potter. Laki-laki seharusnya bersama perempuan. Bukan seperti kita ini."

Seakan otaknya baru dihidupkan kembali, ia menyadari bahwa Draco benar. Mungkin terbiasa melihat ayah baptisnya dan mantan guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam-nya **_berciuman_** ketika ia tinggal di Grimmauld Place no. 12 membuat akal sehatnya membenarkan hubungan antar lelaki. Merasa dia kalah perdebatan, Harry mengembalikkan topik pembicaraan, "yah, jadi apa hal fatal yang kau sebut-sebut tadi?"

Draco menyeringai karena—Harry menebak—Harry mengembalikkan topik mereka. Draco maju mendekati Harry. Tangannya mendarat mulus di dagu Harry. Matanya meneliti setiap jengkal wajah Harry; membuat wajah Harry memerah _lagi._ "Kuakui wajahmu indah Potter. Bulu mata lentik, iris emerald yang sangat memukau, hidung mancung, kulitmu yang putih kontras dengan rambutmu, dan.." Draco mencium bibir Harry sekilas, "bibirmu manis."

Mata Harry sempat terpejam saat bibir Draco mendarat di bibirnya, ia mengira itu akan menjadi ciuman yang panjang. Ia tidak mengerti, jika Draco ingin hubungan ini berakhir mengapa Draco masih menciumnya? Yah.. tapi Harry tidak menolak.

Draco bergantian memandang mata Harry dan bibir Harry, "kau ingin tahu satu hal yang fatal itu?"

Harry mengangguk ragu. Dia tidak yakin dia benar-benar ingin tahu. Bagaimana jika karena hal fatal itu hubungan ini benar-benar berakhir?

"Hal fatal itu adalah," Draco mencium bibir Harry lagi, "aku _kecanduan_ menciummu. Sejak merasakan bibirmu setelah persidangan itu aku dihantui keinginan untuk menciummu lagi. Walaupun aku sudah bertunangan, aku nekat menembakmu. Dan tidak kusangka ternyata kau mencintaiku," Draco terkekeh, "yah.. tidak apa. Itu malah menguntungkanku. Jadi aku bisa terus mencicipi bibirmu yang manis itu."

Mata Harry melebar setelah mencerna apa yang dikatakan Draco. Tapi sebelum dia bereaksi apa-apa Draco membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman panjang yang menghanyutkan. Harry yakin tubuhnya akan merosot jatuh jika tangan Draco yang berada di pinggangnya tidak menahannya.

"Sayangnya pernikahanku dengan Astoria di percepat karena Father mengetahui hubungan kita. Liburan Natal nanti aku akan menikah dengan Astoria dan _bye-bye_ Harry Potter," Draco menyeringai sebelum mencium Harry lagi.

Setengah terhanyut dengan ciuman yang Draco berikan setengah marah karena dirinya bisa di permainkan semudah ini, Harry membatin sesak,_ ternyata aku hanya mainannya.._

.

.

**Who Do You Think You Are**

_Barter fic sama **Hanaria Black**._

_Disclaimer:_ J.K Rowling

_Pair:_ DMHP / Drarry

_Genre:_ Angst / Romance

_Timeline:_ Setelah perang besar

_Setting:_ AR—Alternative Reality

**Note:** Ga ada Teddy Lupin karena Remus ga nikah sama Nymphadora!

.

.

"Master Harry, bangun."

Kelopak mata itu perlahan membuka. Harry mengedarkan pandang linglung ke sekitarnya.

"Ini sarapannya, Master."

Harry mengerjap dan memandangi Kreacher yang siap dengan posisi hendak menyuapi Harry. Setelah beberapa saat masih setengah sadar ia tersenyum kepada Kreacher, "aku bisa makan sendiri."

Kreacher membungkuk hormat dan keluar kamar.

Harry menghela napas seraya memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Tak terasa sudah empat tahun berlalu sejak kejadian di Kandang Burung Hantu. Dan Harry masih saja memikirkan pemuda berambut pirang platina itu. Ia marah kepada pemuda itu, tentu. Tapi ia tidak mengerti mengapa hatinya masih memihak pemuda itu. Padahal Draco Malfoy sudah melecehkannya, mempermainkannya dan membuatnya menderita. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa hatinya terasa hampa. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dia hidup mengikuti arus. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa selama ini dia mati rasa dan membiarkan waktu berlalu begitu saja melewatinya yang terjebak di masa lalu.

Harry menjambak rambutnya ketika ia merasa matanya panas karena mengingat Draco Malfoy si Brengsek. Dia tidak boleh lemah. Tidak, dia tidak boleh.

Dia mengambil roti yang sudah disiapkan Kreacher untuknya. Dia menggigit roti itu dan mendiamkan sebentar di dalam mulutnya untuk merasakan madu yang meleleh di mulutnya. Tapi dia tidak meraskan manis di lidahnya. Bukan, bukan madunya yang tidak manis. Tapi semua indra-nya seakan sudah mati bersamaan dengan berakhirnya hubungan salah itu.

Harry berganti pakaian dan mengambil jubah bepergiannya. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya bersemangat adalah berduel dengan Pelahap Maut yang masih berkeliaran. Dia tahu itu sangat berbahaya. Apalagi Pelahap Maut pastilah licik. Seperti waktu itu dia berduel dengan Antonin Dolohov, ternyata teman Dolohov menyerangnya dari belakang. Dia nyaris kehilangan nyawanya, tapi, disertai keberuntungan dan reflek yang hebat, dia berhasil menangkap mereka hidup-hidup. Ketika di tanya Ron dan Hermione, mengapa dia mengambil risiko melawan dua Pelahap Maut sendirian saja, dia tidak menjawab. Tapi dia tahu jawabannya, dia mencari keributan. Keributan yang bisa menutupi hatinya yang sepi. Itulah yang membuatnya melakukan hal-hal nekat. Asal dia mendapatkan keributan dia rela melakukan apa saja.

Semua orang tahu iris emerald Harry mendingin. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu penyebab sebenarnya. Ron dan Hermione hanya tahu mata Harry menjadi dingin karena Malfoy memutuskannya, itu saja.

"Hei, _mate_! Ibuku mengundangmu untuk ikut makan siang. Charlie dan Bill juga akan ada disana. Kau ikut?" sapa Ron seraya menepuk punggung Harry.

Harry menggeleng, "maaf Ron. Aku ingin makan sendiri saja." Harry cepat-cepat menuju mejanya sebelum Ron memaksanya ikut.

Bukannya Harry menjadi benci Keluarga Weasley. Dia hanya benci percakapan mereka tentangnya. Entah kenapa, mereka selalu menanyakan sekarang dia sudah dengan siapa. Dan menyarankan bahwa dia seharusnya melupakan Malfoy saja. DIA TAHU DIA HARUS MELUPAKAN MALFOY! **DIA TAHU!** Tapi omongan lebih mudah dibanding perbuatan. Mereka tidak mengerti dalamnya rasa sayang dia kepada Malfoy. Mereka tidak mengerti dia sudah tenggelam di lautan penderitaan. Dia hilang arah. Tanpa Malfoy, dia butiran debu.

Harry tersentak kaget ketika suara Ron menggelegar di depan mejanya.

"MAU APA KAU KESINI _FERRET_? TIDAK PUAS MENYAKITI HATI HARRY, HAH?"

Harry terkejut melihat Draco Malfoy berhadapan dengan Ron.

"Bukan urusanmu _Weasel_. Minggir, kau menghalangiku menemui sang pujaan hati."

Apa? Pujaan hati? Yang dimaksud Malfoy bukan dia kan? Hahaha, pastilah bukan. Dia kan hanya mainan Malfoy.

"Tidak akan! Kau yang seharusnya pergi dari sini!" teriak Ron. Lengannya membentang lebar; menghalangi Harry melihat Malfoy lebih jelas.

Malfoy mendengus, dan Harry tahu persis Malfoy mengucapkan mantra apa yang membuat Ron tidak bisa bergerak dan terjatuh bagaikan sepotong papan kayu.

Harry menggeram seraya mengucapkan mantra penangkalnya kepada sahabatnya.

"Ah, Harry! Aku ingin berbicara kepadamu," Draco tersenyum kepada Harry.

Harry mengacungkan tongkatnya kepada Malfoy. "Pergi. Dari. Sini. Malfoy," katanya penuh penekanan di setiap kata.

"Tidak akan sebelum kau mau berbicara kepadaku, sayang," kata Draco.

Ron mengepalkan tinjunya dan hendak meninju Malfoy jika Harry tidak menahannya. "Ron, jangan ikut campur, tolong."

Ron terlihat terluka tapi pergi menjauh setelah melempar pandang dengki kepada Malfoy.

Harry memandang Malfoy menilai. "Kau tidak akan pergi sebelum bicara denganku ya?"

Draco mengangguk.

Harry mengambil napas dan membuangnya perlahan. "Oke. Kita bicara. Tapi tidak disini."

Draco mengambil tangan Harry dan mencium punggung tangannya sebelum Harry sempat menariknya, "_anything you want, baby._"

Harry menarik tangannya kasar dan mendesis keras. Dia memberi isyarat tangan kepada Malfoy untuk mengikutinya. Mereka naik lift dan turun ke bawah. Ke Departemen Misteri. Harry terus berjalan dan menuruni tangga. Dia membuka pintu ruang persidangan yang paling ujung.

"Kau ingin bicara apa? Cepat, waktuku tidak banyak," kata Harry.

"Okay." Draco mengeluarkan kotak kecil, membukanya; di dalam kotak itu terdapat cincin berbatu zamrud indah, dan berlutut di depan Harry. "_Will you marry me_?"

Mulut Harry ternganga lebar. Apa-apaan ini? Jika ini lelucon, ini tidak lucu sama sekali. "Jangan main-main Malfoy," desis Harry.

"Tidak, aku serius."

"Kau sudah menikah, Malfoy," Harry mengertakkan giginya; menahan amarah.

"Aku sudah bercerai dengan Astoria. Kau tidak tahu? Itu menjadi berita utama di Daily Prophet selama beberapa minggu," Draco tampak terkejut, lalu dia melanjutkan dengan tatapan lembut, "akhirnya aku menyadari apa yang mengganjal di hatiku ketika aku memutuskan hubungan kita. Akhirnya aku tahu apa yang membuatku sangat gemas dengan pipi merahmu.** Aku mencintaimu Harry**. Bukan sekedar menyukai bibir manismu. Tapi aku mencintaimu dari luar sampai dalam."

Tidak bertemu selama empat tahun rupanya membuat Harry tidak tahu bahwa Malfoy sudah gila. Malfoy melamarnya? MELAMARNYA? Melamarnya setelah menyakitinya habis-habisan? Sungguh, apa sih maunya Malfoy brengsek itu?

Harry mengepalkan tangannya, dia sudah tidak tahan. Di permainkan, di lecehkan, mungkin Malfoy tidak tahu kalau ia manusia juga? Tidak tahu kalau ia mempunyai hati? Tidak tahu kalau ia mempunyai harga diri, hah?

"Kau brengsek, Malfoy," desis Harry. Iris emeraldnya berkilat marah.

Malfoy bangkit berdiri, "ya.. aku tahu aku brengsek. Maafkan aku Harry."

Harry hanya memandang Malfoy murka. Dia mengumpat di dalam hati karena hatinya sempat bergembira ketika Malfoy melamarnya. Dia terus mengisi benaknya dengan kenangan di Kandang Burung Hantu itu. Bagaimana Malfoy membuatnya sangat rendah dan murahan. Itu semua agar mulutnya tidak mengucapkan kata "ya".

"Semua orang punya kesalahan, dan mereka mendapatkan kesempatan kedua. Biarkan aku mengambil kesempatan keduaku, Harry," Draco menatap Harry memelas.

Harry semakin keras mengertakkan giginya hingga rahangnya pegal. Dia tidak boleh termakan rayuan Malfoy lagi.

Harry diam membatu ketika Malfoy mendekatinya dan mencium bibirnya cepat.

"Masih manis seperti dulu." Malfoy menjilati bibirnya yang masih berbekas bibir Harry seakan ingin menemukan rasa manis bibir Harry di bibirnya.

Beraninya.. BERANI-BERANINYA MALFOY MELAKUKAN ITU KEPADANYA LAGI!

Harry melap bibirnya dengan kasar memakai lengan jubahnya. Dia meninju keras rahang Malfoy. Dia lupa tongkat sihirnya siap siaga di tangannya. Dia hanya ingin memberi pria itu pelajaran.

"_YOU ARE FUCKING BASTARD_, DRACO MALFOY!" teriak Harry murka kepada Malfoy yang terjatuh di lantai batu dingin.

Dia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah melihat bibir Malfoy robek dan mengucurkan darah. Dia malah merasa puas dan ingin melakukannya lagi. Kalau bisa sampai Malfoy tidak akan pernah bisa memakai mulutnya lagi. Tapi Harry tidak meninju Malfoy lagi. Dia lebih memilih pergi. Dia tidak ingin seruangan dengan _makhluk hina_ itu. Tidak, terima kasih.

Harry mendengar Malfoy berteriak samar-samar, "maafkan aku Harry!"

Tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia tidak peduli lagi. Walau lubang di hatinya semakin besar. Dia tidak peduli. Karena semua ini akan berakhir. Ya, berakhir. Memangnya siapa yang mau terus hidup menderita seperti ini? Tidak ada.

Harry mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat Muggle dari dalam sakunya. Dia mengambil napas dalam; berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini keputusan terbaik.

"Selamat tinggal semuanya." Harry menggoreskan luka yang cukup dalam di pergelangan tangannya; merobek kulitnya dan memotong urat nadinya. Darah mengucur deras dari pergelangan tangannya. Tapi Harry tidak peduli darah itu mengotori jubah mahalnya. Kesadarannya direnggut.. semuanya menjadi gelap. Harry terjatuh berlutut di depan pintu persidangan. Dahinya mendarat lebih dulu dibanding anggota tubuhnya yang lain. Pisau yang tadi masih tertancap di pergelangan tangan kiri Harry tertancap semakin dalam hingga membentur tulangnya ketika tangannya jatuh menelungkup.

* * *

**THE END.**

* * *

AKHIRNYA! Gara-gara insiden semua isi fanfiction dan gambar Harpot di flashdisk saya menghilang tanpa sebab saya harus menulis ulang ini :'''' sungguh perjuangan yang hebat. Semua yang saya lalui pagi ini saya kerahkan(?) untuk menulis ini. By the way, ada yang ngerti saya ngomong apa? Ga ada? Ya saya juga. #ngejayus

Ini nih _**Hanaria Black**_! Birthday fic-nya nyusul. Biarkan saya beristirahat 2 jam :')

Yaudah deh, daripada banyak cincong langsung aja.. **REVIEW!**


End file.
